


and the heart whispers, Azazeal

by Corvicula1979



Series: Poetry: Miscellaneous Fandoms [6]
Category: Hex (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sex and death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:46:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvicula1979/pseuds/Corvicula1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written 19/12/2014</p><p>I watched Hex, and I fell hard for Azazeal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and the heart whispers, Azazeal

fallen one  
break your fall  
on my soft breast

fallen one  
I would not have fought you  
I would let you coax me  
so willingly to give in

fallen one  
you would never repulse me  
even in your truest form  
enfold me in leathery wings

fallen one  
all my sacrifices are willing  
take the memories  
of every prior love  
take my heart, my soul  
take my past and future

fallen one  
make me your mistress  
your fleeting beloved  
or if you must have blood  
I will be your sacrifice  
I would willingly die on your knife  
if only you will take me in my bliss  
give me the little death on your sword  
with the greater death on your blade  
and both of them  
with your name on my lips  
love's benediction


End file.
